Je tiens à toi !
by AngelScythe
Summary: Espérer...c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Tout ce qu'il espère. Adressant des lettres que jamais il ne recevra... l'espoir c'est tout ce qui le garde en vie. POV Edward, EDVY,
1. L'innacceptable

_**L'inacceptable.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, tristesse, POV d'Edward, Flash Back.

Couple : Edvy forever !!!

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Comment peut-on décrire la perfection ? Quand on me demande comment se passe ma relation dite par tous mes amis « dangereuse », je réponds que c'est parfait et on me demande malgré tout de décrire. Alors, je m'interroge.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, les mots gâchent la magie. Les mots tuent la beauté de la chose. Comme lorsque vous essayez d'expliquer une joie sans pareil, au moment où vous l'expliquez, vous ne savez trouver les mots. C'est pareil pour moi. Je suis heureux, je suis bien, je suis amoureux.

Je peux dire que je passe toutes mes journées avec lui. Qu'on reste assis sur mon lit des heures durant à parler, à se regarder, à s'embrasser ou faire d'autre chose tout à fait privées. Il y a ce bonheur omniprésent que je ne peux décrire. Comment dire sans détruire la magie ?

Si un jour elle venait se briser sur un mur, si un jour il n'y aurait rien, je ne sais même pas si je le dirais. Je suis sûr que je voudrais garder tout ça pour moi, comme un doux secret qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Un souvenir douloureux dont on ne peut se détacher.

Mais j'espère bien que toute cette magie restera ancrée à jamais à nos corps.

Je suis en train de lire lorsque j'entends la porte sonner. Ni une, ni deux, je saute sur mes pieds et je vais ouvrir. Je me jette à son cou et profite de son odeur si douce, cette odeur de lys qui m'enivre me rend joyeux.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, presque malheureux. Je lui embrasse les lèvres pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire, des fois ça marche, des fois pas. Aujourd'hui par exemple. Je lui lance un petit regard triste, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Il me demande pour rentrer. Je le laisse entrer. Il connaît la maison par cœur, et d'habitude il grimpe directement dans ma chambre. Mais cette fois-ci tout est différent, il se dirige vers le salon. Je referme la porte et le suit, suspicieux. Il ne prend pas la peine de s'installer même quand je me mets dans le fauteuil.

Son malaise a l'air de grandir de plus en plus, de seconde en seconde. Je commence à m'inquiéter également. Il baisse la tête, pose ses mains sur le fauteuil.

- Chibi…

- Oui ? Interrogeais-je doucement après un trop grand silence de sa part.

- Je suis venu te voir…pour te dire… que…

Ces mots sont dits à mi-voix. Il a un ton grave dans sa voix, sa main n'a pas trouvé sa place dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts se crispent sur le fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis et moi je le regarde inquiet, presque effrayé de ses réactions tout à fait inhabituelles.

- Toi et moi…c'est plus possible !

Mes yeux s'exorbitent, je me lève d'un bond, j'y crois pas, mon monde vient de s'écrouler brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus ? Soufflais-je des sanglots dans la voix.

Cinq mois sublimes qui s'effondrent d'un coup dans une claque magistrale. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer. Je le regarde effaré à la limite de la crise de nerfs. J'ai l'impression qu'un poignard vient de s'abattre dans mon cœur. Et dans ma tête résonnent une phrase que je n'ose pas dire : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

- C'est pas ça… Dit-il, en évitant mon regard.

Je veux le saisir par les épaules, le secouer, lui demander de me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que j'ai raté. Ce qui a tout gâché. Le forcer à me regarder pour voir la vérité dans ses yeux, mais il les garde baissés sur le fauteuil où ses mains se crispent de plus en plus.

- Quoi alors ? Criais-je presque.

Ce foutu fauteuil est entre nous et je n'ai pas la force, le courage de le contourner. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble. Je sens mes yeux se brouiller à cause des larmes qui s'agglutinent pour sortir de mon corps.

- Je peux plus…

- Tu ne veux plus plutôt !

- Non, je ne peux plus ! Me rectifie-t-il ses doigts griffant le tissu.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, c'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il ne peut pas me dire quelque chose comme ça, c'est impossible. « Je ne peux plus » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il y a quelque chose qui gêne ? L'envie qui n'est plus présente ? Une peur ? Une maladie ? Un arrêt définitif ?

- Pourquoi ? Soufflais-je des sanglots dans la voix.

Il secoua la tête et ses mains se décrispent lentement, je profite de ce temps pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et contourner le fauteuil. Je lui relève la tête, il ne se laisse pas faire et tourne la tête. Il tourne les talons. Il ne dit rien, il se dirige vers la porte. Je le rattrape, lui prend le poignet et le force à se tourner vers moi.

Il baisse à nouveau la tête. Comme s'il me refusait de ne pas le regarder une dernière fois, pour me faire souffrir encore plus ou tout du contraire. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues, je les entendrais presque s'écraser sur le sol. J'ai un hoquet. Je tiens fermement son poignet.

- Envy ? Interrogeais-je bêtement.

Espérant une raison. Je n'arrivais pas à crier « Pourquoi tu me laisses ? » Je n'arrive pas à obtenir ma réponse. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça me sauverait, me rassurerait. Qu'il me dise « je te trouve trop gamin » que je devienne plus mature, que je change pour lui. Pour rester avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Il avait fait revenir le soleil dans ma vie entre la recherche de la pierre philosophale, que je rende son corps à Alphonse, qui avait été agréable, et notre brusque éloignement, sa perte.

Il lève la main et essuie mes larmes de sa main libre. J'hoquète.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Demandais-je, la voix sanglotant.

Il secoue la tête. Alors que j'attendais une réponse fixe, franche. Je resserre ma main sur son poignet.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Soufflais-je en pleurant deux fois plus.

Il dégage son poignet brusquement, je tombe brutalement au sol. Il a un geste de la main similaire à vouloir m'aider à me lever, mais il s'arrête brutalement dans son geste. Il part. Je me relève vivement et l'attrape avant qu'il n'ait put ouvrir la porte.

- Lâche-moi ! Me dit-il en me regardant enfin.

Je refuse, je m'accroche, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre d'un regard, mais il détourne la tête, ouvre la porte, arrache son poignet à l'étau de mes mains et pars en courant avant que je n'aie rien put faire.

Je tombe au sol, j'aurais juré qu'il pleurait. Je griffe le sol de mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à stopper mes pleurs. J'hoquète, je pleure, je gémis. Je souffre. Comme pour la magie je ne sais comment le raconter, mais cette fois-ci ça briserait l'horreur de la chose. Alors, oui, je vais tenter de le raconter pour tâcher de caser mon malheur.

J'ai senti mon corps devenir lourd, j'ai senti comme un poignard dans mon cœur. Ma tête bourdonner, l'envie de vomir. De gueuler, de crier. De le suivre, de le raisonner. J'ai tenté de me relever mais mon corps semblait trop lourd pour moi. Les larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol et pire que tout. Un orage venait d'éclater. Je frissonne de peur. J'essaye de me relever pour fermer la porte.

J'y arrive durement, les larmes aux yeux, les yeux brouillés. Je ne vois rien. Malhabilement j'arrive à refermer la porte et j'essaye de gagner les escaliers. Je grimpe difficilement les marches qui me mèneront jusqu'à ma chambre. Je tombe dans l'escalier à cause de ma vision trop floue. Ca me fait mal, mais la douleur physique ne cache pas la douleur morale.

C'est à quatre pattes que je grimpe les trois dernières marches, et presque rampant que je me dirige vers la rampe de l'escalier pour me relever durement et enfin me remettre à marcher vers ma chambre. Sitôt ais-je ouvert la porte que mes pleurs redoublent encore. Mes joues sont complètement mouillées, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont des robinets ouverts dont l'arrivée d'eau est bloquée. Qu'on appelle un plombier, que ça se calme.

L'odeur de la chambre, c'est la sienne. Il est tellement souvent dedans qu'elle sent comme lui. Je me dirige vers le lit lentement. Hésitant pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas si je devrais fuir cette chambre qui me fait encore plus pleurer. Je vois passer un éclair par la fenêtre, et je n'hésite plus, je grimpe dans le lit, me glisse sous les couvertures et me recroqueville.

Je tremblais, de peur notamment, je suppliais à voix basse, supplie qu'il ouvre la porte d'en bas, qu'il grimpe les escaliers, qu'il entre dans ma chambre, se glisse sous les couvertures avec moi et me rassure, comme à chaque fois. Il faisait ça toujours, je ne savais jamais d'où il partait, mais toujours, il venait me rassurer.

L'orage ne s'est pas arrêté de toute la nuit, je n'ai pas su dormir, j'ai arrêté de pleurer vers trois heures du matin, j'avais beau vouloir pleurer. Ca ne venait plus, je pleurait sans larme. J'étais épuisé, las, mais l'orage dehors me faisait rester éveillé, la douleur, la peine aussi.

Cinq mois, quand j'y pense, cinq mois c'est trop court. Tellement court, alors qu'il m'avait tout donné, tout rendu. Il vient tout me reprendre. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer, mais je sais que j'en ai encore besoin. Ses mots continuent de résonner dans mon crâne, comme un disque. L'orage semble se calmer vers huit heures du matin. Je me lève difficilement. Je prends des affaires propres et vais vers la salle de bain.

Je pose mes affaires sur le radiateur, me déshabille et me dirige vers la douche. Je pose ma main sur l'arrivée d'eau chaude et hésite. Je pourrais repousser ça. Mais je secoue la tête. Je rentre dans la douche et allume l'eau. Je n'y ajoute pas d'eau froide, le jet d'eau frappe ma peau et la brûle.

J'ignore la douleur, elle ne peut être plus grande que ma blessure morale. Je me lave mine de rien rapidement. Je ne me détache pas les cheveux pour les laver, il les préférait comme ça, détachés, je n'arrive pas à les détacher. Alors tant pis, je sais qu'ils sont gras, qu'ils sont sales, mais j'arrive pas, je les laisse juste se mouiller. Ca les lavera quand même un peu.

Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau chaude et sors de la douche, je me sèche rapidement et m'habille, je descends les escaliers, sors une poêle et je commence à préparer des œufs au plat lorsque le téléphone sonne. Je n'hésite pas, je suis sûr que c'est lui, qui me fera une déclaration enflammée qui reviendra vers moi. Je laisse le plat en plan et me dirige rapidement vers le téléphone, je décroche.

- Allô ? Demandais-je fébrilement.

- Nii-san !

C'est Alphonse. Je me remets à désespérer, pourtant ça devrait me faire plaisir de lui parler, ça va faire un mois que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec lui.

- Comment c'est l'Egypte ? Demandais-je mollement.

- C'est sublime, vraiment Edward, splendide, tu devrais venir, tu pourrais inviter Envy.

Grande claque dans ma gueule, je sens les larmes me remonter aux yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que ça sera possible. Soufflais-je avant de raccrocher.

Flash Back-Cinq mois plus tôt-

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions retrouvé nos corps. La mission à West city c'était montré fructifiante. Bien sûr, nous avions revu les homonculus, mais nous l'avions eue. J'avais eu le temps de rendre son corps à Alphonse avant qu'ils n'atterrissent devant nous et nous la dérobe.

Envy avait eut un sourire sublime lorsqu'il eut la pierre. J'avais battu bêtement des paupières. Alphonse s'était tourné vers moi, il avait la bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose, il la referma et me montra quelque chose derrière nous.

Hoenheim le lumineux.

Il est venu vers nous, nous a salués chaleureusement. Et puis tout est allé si vite, il a voulu aller à Rezembool, Alphonse l'a suivit, moi je refusais, et puis je devais aller voir Mustang. J'ai dit à Alphonse de m'appeler à notre appartement habituel. Quand je me suis rendu au QG, il était déjà tard, et donc, je suis allé dans l'appartement.

J'ai attendu son appel que je n'ai eu qu'à deux heures du matin. Il m'a dit Oh combien c'était plaisant de discuter avec Hoenheim, qu'il aimait sa compagnie, sa philosophie. Il m'a dit que c'était sublime, magnifique et qu'il l'invitait à passer deux semaines avec lui dans une maison de South. Je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas, quand il me l'a demandé.

Il a essayé, encore et encore, une demi-heure, je lui ai dis non, mais qu'il pouvait s'amuser.

Deux semaines je suis resté dans le même appartement à attendre son coup de fil. Oubliant carrément d'aller rendre ma montre à Mustang. Quand enfin les deux semaines furent passés, j'ai eut son coup de fil. Alors que je m'attendais à une destination où se retrouver il a déclaré :

- Papa et moi on va aller visiter le monde !

- Tu n'as pas assez voyagé ? Interrogeais-je.

- Dans Amestris ou ailleurs, c'est différent ! Me répondit-il.

Je n'ai rien su faire. Après une heure de conversation, j'ai reposé le téléphone et je me suis rendu à Dublith. J'ai été voir le grand lac de Yokk. J'ai loué une barque, me suis dirigé vers l'île avec et après longtemps, je posais pied à terre. Comment ne pas se souvenir de cet endroit. J'ai marché un moment sur le contour du lac. Puis je me suis décidé.

J'avais mieux qu'une pierre pour me garder au fond, j'avais des membres en métal. Quand j'y pense, après tout ce que j'avais fait, toutes les souffrances que j'ai enduré pour lui rendre son corps, même si c'était ma faute, il ne m'a même pas dit merci, il est parti, m'a abandonné, m'a laissé avec le sang sur mes mains, le sang que j'ai eu pour lui.

Deux semaines où j'ai repassé ma vie au peigne fin, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore ? Rien du tout. Ma vie n'avait mérite que d'être vécue pour rendre son corps à Alphonse. Je mettais ma tête entre mes mains. Moi, je n'avais même pas réussi à récupérer ce foutu corps… C'était un peu comme avoir réussi à avoir une chimère, pour se rendre compte que votre vie était nulle, sans sens.

Il me restait quoi ici ? Mon travail de chien-chien dans l'armée ? Alors que je voulais m'en délester. Quand bien même j'aurais réussi à récupérer mon corps moi aussi, ça serait revenu au même. Je n'avais rien, Alphonse avait tout, j'étais heureux pour lui, certes, mais moi je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, sans but dans ma vie.

Je me mis à avancer dans l'eau, avancer jusqu'à ce que j'ai la tête sous l'eau. Je fermais les yeux et ouvrait la bouche pour inspirer de l'eau et que ça aille plus vite. J'eus rapidement perdu conscience, au bord de la mort.

Je me réveillais cependant en papillonnant des paupières, trempé, sur le sable, une douce odeur dans mes narines. Je sentis quelques chose remonter dans ma gorge et inconsciemment je me mettais sur le flanc et recrachait de l'eau salée.

Je remarquais enfin que j'étais sur le sable, je regardais autour de moi. Envy me regardait, à quatre pattes à côté de moi. A son air, il venait de me réanimer.

- Mais…Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, homonculus dégénéré ! Gueulais-je.

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de dire que le chocolat avait un goût horrible.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur ! Me dit-il.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me sauve, je voulais crever comme un chien !

- Viens, on va t'attacher à un arbre, tu crèveras comme un chien abandonné, crevé de faim et de soif.

Il me prit par le poignet et me tira à sa suite.

- C'est bien…j'ai envie de partir en souffrant longtemps. Soufflais-je.

- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus long ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non quoi ?

- Vivre !

- Je ne veux pas vivre !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ta vie n'est pas comme tu en as envie ?

- J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai rien pour me retenir !

Il pencha la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. J'ouvrais des yeux exorbités et le repoussais.

- Mais t'es malade, Envy ? Dis-je un peu sèchement.

- Je ne suis pas malade physiquement !

- Je le savais en fait t'es fou ! Sifflais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Mais il me retint, me prit le poignet, m'attira à lui, me colla littéralement à son corps.

- Oui, je le suis. Fou, dingue, bon à enfermer. Je suis littéralement fou de toi ! Me dit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je le repoussais violemment, bien que ses mots sonnaient doucement à mon oreille, doucement et agréablement. Je lui lançais un regard puis me dirigeait vers l'eau, il me suivit.

- Attends ! Je refuse que tu me sauves la vie !

- Okay…mais il y a une condition à ce que je ne fasse pas usage de ma rare bonté.

- Laquelle ? Demandais-je, blasé.

- Déshabille-toi ! Dit-il en se laissant tomber au sol.

- Quoi ? NON !!! Jamais ! M'écriais-je.

- Alors je te sauverais autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Je râlais et détachais ma ceinture et la jetait au sol. Je retirais ma veste, la jetais sur le même tas que la ceinture, j'ôtais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon débardeur, mon pantalon et fit glisser mes doigts sous mon boxer.

- Waw tu es vraiment décidé ! Me dit-il en m'observant en se léchant les lèvres. Détache tes cheveux. Me lança-t-il avant que je n'aie baissé mon boxer.

Je soupirais, m'exécutais, puis ôtait mon slip rapidement.

- Voilà, content ? Adieu ! Dis-je.

Il sourit et m'attrapa le poignet au moment où je me tournais. Il me força à me mettre face à lui et tira sur mon poignet, je descendais brutalement et finissait sur ses cuisses.

- On avait un accord ! M'écriais-je avec quand même les joues rouges de sentir quelque chose de dur en-dessous de moi.

Il profita du fait que j'allais lui crier dessus pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche, faisant se frôler nos lèvres. Je me laissais aller à ce baiser fou, laissait sa langue jouer avec la mienne et son corps réchauffer le mien.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je voulus me lever, je voulais en finir, mourir, une fois pour toutes, malgré ce baiser enchanteur, et comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions. Il me serra contre lui, roula sur le flanc et me mit sur le sable avant de se repositionner sur moi.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir. Il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres puis ôta son haut, je le regardais faire sans protester, j'observais son torse. Il retira sa short-jupe, ses mitaines et ses chevillères, je me laissais faire sans raison valable.

Puis, une fois nu tout deux, il m'embrassa de nouveau, je répondais légèrement, il alla me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il fit descendre sa langue le long de mon visage, s'attarda à mon cou, puis redescendit encore, il embrassa ma clavicule et se remit à descendre sa langue. Il me lécha le torse, faisant grimper une certaine tension en moi.

Au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il me faisait, mon corps docile à ses caresses et ses stimulations s'arc-bouta contre le sien. Il me murmura de rester patient et fit descendre à nouveau sa langue, toujours plus bas. Je poussais un gémissement quand il me lécha l'aine. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me prenne en bouche, mais il n'en fit rien, il me laissa comme ça brusquement, brûlant d'un désir qui m'était inconnu.

Il embrassa mes lèvres deux trois fois, puis s'installa correctement au-dessus de moi. Je sentis son sexe contre mon intimité et je réagis enfin.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Déjà, parce que tu n'as pas mis le préservatif et que je ne veux pas chopper de maladie…

- Je n'ai pas couché depuis six mois, je suis clean, je suis un homonculus, et quand bien même j'aurais le SIDA, tu mourrais lentement en agonisant !

- Oh…c'est une bonne proposition. Soufflais-je, décidemment décidé à en finir avec moi.

- Et ensuite, pourquoi non ?

- On se connaît pas vraiment… Soufflais-je, gêné à présent.

- On ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens !

- Une telle phrase ne me fera pas céder !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te bien faire, adorable Chibi, puisqu'après tu te tues ?

- Okay ! Dis-je.

J'aurais put dire non, j'aurais put, mais j'ai accepté, bêtement, peut-être parce que je bouillais de désir et que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait, ne fusse qu'avant de mourir.

- Je peux le faire comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- De ?

- Sans préparation !

- Comme tu veux ! Répondis-je, ne m'y connaissait décidément pas.

- Tu es prêt ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochais la tête, il s'enfonça brusquement en moi. Je pouvais un cri qui faisait s'envoler les oiseaux aux alentours. Ce qu'il me faisait était d'abord douloureux, puis agréable, étonnamment agréable, je m'entends encore crier de plaisir, mais je l'entends surtout me dire, alors qu'il me prenait depuis quelques secondes.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

C'est à cet instant que je me suis dit qu'on s'intéressait encore à moi.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de me faire l'amours je ne voulus plus le lâcher, je me sentais bien dans ses bras et il était doux avec moi. Ses mains gambadaient sur mon corps doucement, caressant ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire avant de me faire l'amour.

Malgré tout, je me relevais vivement, nous étions allongés sur le flanc tout deux. Il me regarda étonné, je me dirigeais vers l'eau et je remarquais qu'il me lançait un regard triste. Je lui fis un sourire.

- Je vais me laver, j'ai des substances collantes sur mon corps. Soufflais-je.

Il se leva et vint me rejoindre. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans l'eau, je me mis à me crisper subitement par une vive douleur dans l'anus, il le remarqua et me tourna vers lui, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me collait à lui en serrant les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je crois…que tu y as été trop fort. Soufflais-je.

Il prit une mine désolée et me serra contre lui.

Fin Flash Back.

Je sentis une odeur de brûlé et me rendit compte que mon repas était foutu. Je soupirais, coupait le feu, jetait le tout à la poubelle et sans manger, je retournais à Dublith. Il me fallut deux heures de train, puis je louais une barque et il me fallut une heure. Je posais ensuite pied sur l'île de Yokk. La trace de notre acte d'amour était toujours présente, par la tâche de sang, rouge presque noir, sur le sable.

J'eus un hoquet puis je me tournais et allait m'enfoncer dans l'eau. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus inspirer. Et j'attendis de perdre mon air pour ressortir. Il n'était pas venu, pas venu. Je retournais sur la plage et j'attendais jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour rentrer.

Pendant un mois, j'allais sur l'île, je marchais dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir la tête sous l'eau, et je ressortais quand je n'avais plus d'air. Après trente-et-un jour, on sonna à la porte, fébrile comme toujours, j'allais ouvrir la porte, mais ce n'était qu'Alphonse, seul.

- Il est partit !

Je battais des paupières.

- Papa, je me suis réveillé un jour, il n'était plus là.

J'ai pris Alphonse dans mes bras et je l'ai serré contre moi.

- Je m'occuperais de toi, moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Soufflais-je.

Et je me mis à penser à Envy, est-ce qu'il était partit pour de bon, ou comme Hoenheim il reviendrait de temps en temps ?


	2. Au fur et à mesure

_**Je tiens à toi !**_

_**Au fur et à mesure.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Tristesse, romance, shonen-ai, fraternité, POV Edward.

Couple : Edvy, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic' appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Ceci est la suite de L'inacceptable.

Note 2 : Inspiré de la chanson « Au fur et à mesure » de Liane Foly.

Note 3 : Désolé pour le temps d'attente je croyais l'avoir posté depuis un moment, Méa Culpa

* * *

J'écrivais encore une lettre, encore une lettre envoyée à cet adresse qu'il m'avait jadis donné. Cela allait faire trois mois que j'attendais, que j'espérais qu'il revienne. Qu'il rentre. Mais, ça semblait impossible et pourtant, j'espérais encore. Alphonse me répétait d'arrêter.

Il voulait que je me sente mieux, que j'arrête d'espérer à des chimères qu'il pensait inutile. C'est vrai que j'attendais pour rien. Je le savais aussi, mais écrire ces lettres me donnait l'impression qu'il reviendrait.

Trois mois que je l'attendais et que je dormais mal la nuit. Je me forçais à prendre des somnifères, maintenant, le soir, bien que ça me répugne, pour être sûr de dormir.

« Nii-san ! » S'écria Al de son ton autoritaire.

Je lève les yeux sur lui, il m'offre un sourire doux et presque rassurant. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a, à voix basse. Il s'avance et me prend la lettre.

« Je préfère ces pratiques à tes tentatives de suicide, mais quand même, tu te pourris la vie. »

Je soupire, il regarde la fin de la lettre et pars avec. J'ai déjà signé, je sais qu'il la postera et que j'attendrais une réponse. J'entends le téléphone sonner, bah, Alphonse va s'en occuper, et si c'est Envy, il me préviendra … Je me lève pour venir l'aider à la cuisine.

J'ai l'impression que Al s'est fait à l'idée que papa ne reviendra pas. Ca serait plus simple pour moi si je me refaisais à cette idée aussi, non ? A vrai dire, j'en suis persuadé, mais pas moyen de me délester de tout ça. Al semble bien plus courageux que moi.

« C'est pour toi ! Me crie Al.

Mon visage s'illumine. Je file vers le téléphone et lui prend des mains.

-Allô E…

-C'est pas…

- Bonjour Edward !

Ces trois phrases furent dites en même temps. Et la dernière… pas par Envy bien sûr, non c'était le Colonel Mustang qui m'appelait.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je un peu sèchement, mes espoirs brisés pour la énième fois.

Il commença à me parler mais je n'y faisais pas particulièrement attention.

-Alors d'accord ? Entendis-je.

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Venir faire une mission pour moi ! »

Rien de mieux à faire. J'accepte puis je raccroche. Alphonse me lance un petit sourire.

« Tu redeviens un chien-chien de l'armée ?

- Techniquement parlant, je n'ai jamais rendu ma montre, je ne faisais plus de mission, c'est tout ! Mais quelques coups de poing bien placés me remettront peut-être les idées en place. » M'écriais-je d'un ton voulu euphorique.

Il me lance un regard signifiant clairement qu'il sait que je joue la comédie. Je souris faiblement et me frotte la tête avant de me mettre à l'aider par rapport à la cuisine.

Quelques jours passèrent, j'étais parti en mission, ce fut énervant. Finalement, ça s'était bien passé, mis à part que j'étais persuadé que Roy m'avait dragué. Enfin, je pensais… je ne sais plus.

Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle lettre, encore une, sous le regard d'Alphonse bien sûr. Il refuse de me voir souffrir, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de ne pas lui montrer. Mais je fais ça très mal.

Il me prend la lettre quand j'eu fini de l'écrire, parce qu'il sait bien que j'y passerais des heures sinon, à la relire, à la raturer pour finalement remettre la même chose. J'entends une sonnerie, celle de la porte visiblement.

Alphonse file pour ouvrir. J'en profite pour raturer ma feuille, gommer tout, en bref, la transformer en un véritable chiffon. Lorsqu'Al rentre dans la pièce, je réécris proprement sur une autre feuille. J'écris tout mon amour, toutes mes peines, je le conjure de revenir, je le pardonne de son absence.

« Nii-san ! » Dit-il d'un ton presque boudeur que je lui connais quand il veut me dire quelque chose de bien ou alors le contraire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, alors que je me serais bien occupé de ma lettre plus longtemps. Je vois le Colonel Mustang, je lance un regard presque meurtrier à Al. Il se fait tout petit, je laisse échapper un grognement et concentre à nouveau mon regard sur Mustang.

« Oui ?

- Je suis venu te voir !

- Je m'en doutais ! Dis-je un peu trop cynique.

Il me dévisage, je me lève, lui fait quand même le salut qu'il se doit.

-Pas besoin d'autant de formalité Edward ! M'annonce Roy. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un thé ensemble. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. S'il ne me fait pas des avances je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Alphonse nous dévisage tout deux. Je secoue la tête. Moi, je veux Envy, et rien qu'Envy, sans Envy je ne suis rien, je ne veux que lui.

Mustang insista encore quelques secondes encore. Je secouais la tête fébrilement, je ne sortais aucun son, étrange. Il essaya encore et je me mis à perdre, bêtement, patience.

« NON, C'EST NON ! JE N'AI NI LE TEMPS, NI L'ENVIE ! VOUS SERIEZ AIMABLE DE ME LAISSER AVEC CA ! » M'écriais-je à bout.

Roy et Alphonse me dévisagent tout deux. Je me rassis et repris ma lettre. J'entends Alphonse et Roy murmurer. Après avoir cacheter ma lettre je m'en vais en haut, énervé. J'entends, après plusieurs heures, ma porte s'ouvrir.

« Que veux-tu ? Je soupire.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je me lève et me dirige vers lui.

-Est-ce que c'est un ce tes plans, les avances de Mustang ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment, je l'ai invité aujourd'hui, mais je pense que tu l'intéresses vraiment ! Me dit Al.

Je soupire et me prends la tête dans les mains.

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je m'en fous totalement de Mustang, moi je veux Envy et rien qu'Envy. Si tu me le trouves alors, oui tu pourras t'amuser à faire l'entremetteur, mais Mustang, j'en veux pas, même si on me menaçait de mort.

Je vois l'air blessé d'Al et je soupire, je le prends maladroitement dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.

-Excuse-moi, mais comprends-moi ! Je n'aime pas les hommes.

- Mais… Commence Al.

- J'aime Envy, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas un homme que j'aime, c'est lui, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, je serais quand même tombé amoureux de lui. »

Il hoche la tête. Je soupire et lui propose un dîner au restau'.

Encore trois longs mois passèrent, trois longs mois où Roy n'en démordit pas de ses avances, et où Hohenheim fit une visite-éclair, il y a juste trois heures. Je m'affale dans le divan.

« Je pensais qu'il resterait ! Me dit Alphonse avec une mine boudeuse.

- Non mais franchement, t'y crois encore, tu oses y croire encore ? Il ne restera jamais, jamais, jamais ! Crie-je.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Toi t'es bien là à attendre un imbécile d'homonculus qui t'a laissé tomber sans raison valable.

Je me lève d'un bond face à l'insulte qu'il a proféré à l'égard de MON Envy. J'essaye de rester calme pour ne pas lui en coller une.

-Parce qu'Hoenheim à une raison valable ?

- Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis sûr !

- Je suis sûr qu'Envy en a une aussi ! »

Alphonse émet un grognement avant de partir en claquant la porte. Je croise les bras et fait mine d'ignorer qu'il est partit pendant, quelques heures. D'habitude je suis plus réceptif, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose et tout ce qui va avec. Mais je lui en veux d'avoir insulter Envy.

Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de préférer Envy à Al, je veux dire, Alphonse est mon frère et Envy est « juste » l'homme que j'aime plus que tout qui m'a abandonné depuis six mois… Six mois c'est long, c'est peut-être l'absence qui me rend ainsi.

Finalement, je vais à la rivière la plus proche pour trouver Alphonse. Il est là, bien sûr, je viens m'asseoir près de lui. Nous discutons un moment, on s'excuse. Le soleil se couche quand nous rentrons.

Je vais directement faire le repas, un truc simple, pas comme Al qui fait toujours des plats presque raffinés.

« Tu as une lettre ! » Me lance-t-il d'un coup.

Il vient jusqu'à moi et me donne la lettre, je me fige. Je connais cette écriture. Pas celle de Roy qui m'a déjà envoyé plusieurs lettres la plupart du temps brûlés, pas celle de l'homme qui nous envoie les factures.

Mais bien celle d'Envy ! C'est lui ! Il me répond enfin ! Je me retiens de sauter sur place de joie et j'ouvre la lettre.

« _Salut, Chibi-chan._

_J'ai reçu tes 1800 lettres, oui je les ais comptés. _

_Et je les ais toutes lues, quatre jours entiers pour les lires. _

_Tu te doutes, je n'étais pas là, je n'étais même pas à Amestris._

_Tes lettres m'ont touché, bouleversé. _

_J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de braver tout les interdis au monde,_

_Je vais venir te voir ce mardi-ci !_

_Envy_ »

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je relis plusieurs fois la lettre. Ce mardi-ci, normalement, c'est demain. Je n'y crois pas, demain, il viendrait demain.

Après le repas je vais me coucher de bonne heure, je dors d'ailleurs comme un loir et sans somnifère, j'en suis réellement heureux. Je me réveille de bonne heure le matin, je prends presqu'une heure à me préparer et Al me dit que je suis pire qu'une femme, mais je m'en fous, je suis heureux.

Mais ma vie ne doit pas être faite pour être un rêve. J'attends jusqu'à vingt heures, je n'ai pas mangé depuis le matin où j'ai rapidement englouti quelque chose. Fébrilement je vais ouvrir la porte, on vient de sonner. C'est Mustang.

Il me complimente sur ma tenue, et tout, et tout. J'attends Envy bon sang. Je serre le poing et d'ailleurs, je lui envoie en plein dans le visage en serrant les dents. Il vacille un peu et manque de tomber sur le sol.

Je crispe les dents et referme rapidement, avec ma chance, il va m'envoyer la police où un truc du genre.

Je campe encore quatre heures devant la porte, avant d'aller dans mon lit déprimé. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait. Je me morfonds ainsi toute la nuit, des « pourquoi » plein la tête. Le lendemain, je mettais rapidement un pyjama hors de question que je sorte, oh ça non !

Je vais m'affaler dans le divan avec un pot de chocolat et une cuillère. Je m'applique à finir ce pot quand Alphonse me dit qu'il va sortir, j'hoche la tête à moitié dans le gaz.

Il sort, me laissant seul et je mange. Après approximativement, une bonne heure, j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte.

Je soupire, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, moi. Je suis un peu occupé à déprimer. Je vais quand même ouvrir, puisqu'Al n'est pas là. J'ouvre la porte, m'apprête à rembarrer la personne méchamment, mais me fige sur place.

Je bas des paupières comme un imbécile en regardant le sourire gêné de la personne sur le palier. Je manque de m'effondrer sur le sol, il semble déjà prêt à me rattraper suite à cette optique.

Six mois, c'était mortellement long, mais rien comparé à ce qu'on pouvait m'offrir, ça j'en étais sûr.

« Salut Chibi-chan ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pas su me libérer hier. » Souffle-t-il.

Et je me jette à son cou.


End file.
